


Lonely Days are Gone

by loveydoveyecstasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Future domestic fic, M/M, Rainbow hair 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveyecstasy/pseuds/loveydoveyecstasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean misses her Vater when he's in Germany. Thankfully, Skype comes to their rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Days are Gone

“Hm?” Charles stirred at the sound of his little girl’s voice, still quiet and sleepy. When he opened his eyes, he found her standing beside his bed, clutching the stuffed puppy Erik had bought for her, big green eyes drooping a little in her tiredness. 

“I miss Vater. And I can’t sleep.” 

“Oh, love.” Charles sat up, squinting at the alarm clock beside the bed. Twelve a.m. Meaning it was just now six a.m. in Germany, where Erik was off visiting family. 

“Come here.” Charles patted the bed beside him, and Jean obediently climbed into it with him. She sat there, clutching her dog and staring up at Charles, waiting for him to tell her what to do. 

“We’re going to call Vater on the computer,” Charles murmured, leaning over to grab his laptop off of the nightstand. He settled it on the bed before them, and booted it up. Skype opened up almost instantly, and Charles was relieved to see Erik online. He was worried the family would have already dragged him down to breakfast by this point. 

“Come sit in my lap, pet. That was Vater can see us both.” 

Jean obliged, crawling into Charles’s lap and settling back against his chest with a tiny yawn as Charles called Erik. 

They didn’t have to wait long. Erik answered on the second ring. 

“Charles?” he asked, voice tinny through the speakers of the the laptop, and a touch confused. “What are you doing up this late?” 

“Someone wanted to say hello,” Charles said, leaning over and turning on the bedside lamp. Charles and Jean both squinted in the new light, but Jean recovered quickly, sitting up and waving at Erik, smiling broadly. 

“Hi Vater! I miss you!” 

Erik smiled fondly at his little girl, waving and blowing her a kiss. 

“I miss you too, miene schatz. Do you know how many days until I’ll be home?”

Jean thought about that, her sleepy brain slugging along to catch up. 

“Umm. Six?” she asked, unsure. Erik chuckled and shook his head. 

“No. Four days. I’ll be home to you in four days, and we can go out to dinner and watch Scooby Doo again, and you can tell me all about your school and the fun you’ve had without me, okay?”

Jean nodded, seemingly mollified by this. 

“Yeah. I still miss you, though. Papa does too. He’s not as good of a story teller as you are.” 

Charles made a slightly upset noise, and Erik laughed. 

“I thought you liked my stories?” Charles asked. 

“You don’t do the voices like Vater does. But you try, so it’s okay.” 

Charles shook his head, and Erik laughed even harder. 

“I’ll tell you an extra special story when I get home, liebling.” 

“Okay,” Jean said, fighting off a large yawn. 

“I think it’s time for bed, young lady,” Charles said, putting on his best Papa Bear voice. “Go use the bathroom and then you can come sleep in here with me tonight.” 

“O-okay, Papa,” Jean murmured between yawns. “Good night, Vater.” 

“Good night, my little one,” Erik murmured, blowing her another kiss. She slid off of the bed and toddled off to the bathroom, dragging her dog behind her. 

“How are you?” Erik asked, studying Charles’s face. 

“Tired,” Charles admitted, yawning. “And lonely. I miss you.” 

“I know,” Erik replied softly, his face falling for a moment. “I don’t like sleeping alone here.” 

“I don’t like sleeping alone here either. I tried to let Sirius in the bed, but he didn’t want to sit still. I think he misses you like crazy too. He’s been moping the past few days.” 

Erik laughed at that, and the sound warmed Charles to his very core. 

“I miss him too. But mostly I miss you. I can’t wait to come home. I love my family, but oi, are they ridiculous. And they demand I be included in everything. One of my aunts asked if I had thought about tattoo removal, or if I was going to take my piercings out now that I have a daughter.” 

Charles snorted, already knowing the answer to those questions. 

“They mean well. They’re just old fashioned.”

“Yeah. You said you’d be home in four days?” 

“Mhm. Got my flight booked and everything. Mum said she’d pick me up, and I think she’s got something planned. You should hitch a ride with her. I want to see you and Jean as soon as I land.” 

Charles couldn’t help but smile widely at that, imagining Jean running towards her Vater at the airport. 

“I will. But it’s late over here. Jean and I should go to bed. She’s hanging out at the store tomorrow since it’s a Saturday, and Moria has the day off.” 

“All right. Get some rest.” Erik smiled warmly at Charles. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Charles murmured, feeling the familiar tug of exhaustion pulling at the edges of his consciousness. “Good night, Erik.” 

“Good night, ahavah.” 

Charles shivered at the endearment, reaching out to turn off the laptop, Erik’s smiling face the last thing he saw before the screen shut. Jean had come back in by that time, and Charles finished putting the laptop away and turning off the light. 

“Feel better now, love?”

“Mhm,” Jean nodded, already crawling under the covers and settling down. Charles followed suit, rolling over onto his side and wrapping an arm around his little girl. He fell asleep knowing that in four days’ time, it’d be his husband’s body in his bed, wrapped tightly around him. 

He was pleasantly surprised when Erik showed up on their doorstep in three days’ time, to shrieks of delight from Jean and a few tears from Charles. That night, he slept better than he had in the two weeks that Erik had been gone. 


End file.
